


Rangi's perspective

by Fer37



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I also love cutting away at fun times so y'all are gonna have to cope with that, I just love this little rage ball so much, I made an account just to post this, I'm so excited for this sequel, give me validation pls, lil bit o' angst, literally just Rangi's perspective on the last few scenes of the book, sorry I'm new here idk how tagging works, wrote this as a warmup before working on my WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer37/pseuds/Fer37
Summary: The ending of The Rise of Kyoshi (starting immediately after they buy the gloves) but from Rangi's perspective.
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Rangi's perspective

“If I was your size, I’d be ruling my own nation by now.” Said Lek. He’d been different since the duel, and with his newfound friendly attitude towards Kyoshi, Rangi was having a blast walking through Zigan with the two. It was almost reminiscent of Kyoshi’s last gifting duty, when Rangi had throw a pillow at Yun, before everything blew up. Not that Yun and Lek had much in common- it was a different type of fun. The best part was being mean to him. 

Rangi laughed freely and lightly and grabbed his arm. “Aw, cheer up, Lek.” Her hands drifted up his shoulder. “You’ll fill out soon. You have good bone structure.”

Success. His face turned the color of her armor. “Cut it out-”

He kept talking. A prick of pain hit Rangi’s shin. When she tried to turn her head and see what it was, she discovered she couldn’t move. Her legs gave out and she hit the ground hard. 

_ Oh no.  _ Fuzz grew on the edges of her thoughts and she fought it back. She tried to blink and refocus but her eyes had rolled to stare to her left, at Kyoshi’s ankles. Instead she trained her ears on the quiet sound of darts whistling through the air. She counted at least four darts flying at once, coming from three angles. This was a type of classic ambush tactic she had learned in the Academy, but the fog in her brain obscured the name. 

A thud to her right. Lek had hit the ground. 

The name was unimportant. She willed herself to stay conscious, but there was no way to tell Kyoshi the complicated military strategy to make it out of this. Instead as she heard darts clinking off the wrist bracers on Kyoshi’s new gloves, all she could think was  _ run, you idiot!  _ With enough rage to keep herself awake.

Kyoshi smacked into the gravel beside her. The real idiot was the bodyguard that had let down her guard and failed to even notice the dangerous situation. Footsteps approached them and someone began to drag Rangi away from the girl she’d sworn to protect. Rangi’s hatred remained even as her conscious thought dissolved. 

<<<>>>

Rangi woke up in a dimly lit stone room full of barrels. She was kneeling with her hands tied to something behind her back and a muzzle over her mouth. A person was sitting on a barrel in front of her and staring at the wall, apparently having not noticed she’d woken up. She planned to keep them in the dark for as long as possible. 

The air smelled of fish and dirt. She was back in Yokoya- this was some storage room in the Avatar’s estate, converted to a makeshift prison cell. And makeshift was not good enough to hold her. She tried to move her arms and determined they had been put directly into the wall with earthbending. Melting her way out would take a long time and probably burn her own hands badly, but there wasn’t much else she could do. 

The muzzle impaired her breath flow a little bit, but she quickly adapted. She closed her eyes encase the guard happened to look at her as her hands began heating up, though they clearly weren’t paying enough attention. The guard in front of her was an insult, mocking her profession and underestimating her escape skills by not staying vigilant. No discipline. 

After getting her hands free she could easily take him down, hopefully silently. She thought back to the plans of the estate that she had memorized for defense. This was probably the small room right under the kitchen, though if it was she had no idea where the others were being held. On the other side of that door was a stairway that she could hopefully get up sneakily, then she could get out through the servant’s entrance or the courtyard. The courtyard would be packed with the greatest benders in the world, but it would be an open area where she could conceivable fight or spark-step (Kirima’s name for the fire equivalent of dust-stepping) over the roofs and away. In the servant’s entrance she’d face less opposition, but even a single earthbending guard would have a huge advantage over her in the tight underground space. 

Her hands were taking an awfully long time to heat up. She vaguely remembered telling Kyoshi firebending was deeply affected by emotional turmoil. 

Rangi had allowed them to walk straight into that ambush. She’d failed to protect the Avatar. She’d failed to protect  _ Kyoshi _ , who was already so scared of Jianzhu. Her honor was irreparably broken. 

But there was another source of strife. Kyoshi had asked if she thought Hei-Ran would side with them or with Jianzhu. She hadn’t been willing to drag the Avatar away from her duties to find out, but now all she had to risk was herself. The fact that she hadn’t come to talk to her while imprisoned boded poorly, but Rangi had to take the risk. 

The stone was beginning to burn her hands. Suddenly the door swung open. Rangi managed to avoid opening her eyes encase it was just the guard on next shift, but she snapped up when she heard the sound of a fist meeting a face. The guard slumped back against the barrels and, wearing the same outfits and makeup they had for the raid, Kirima and Wong stood in the doorway.

<<<>>>

“Rangi, she’ll be okay.” Said Kirima gently, the first any of them had spoken in a long time, as Rangi sat in a circle with the Flying Opera Company minus Kyoshi. She pretty sure it was the first time Kirima had actually used her name, but then again she couldn’t really call her topknot or hairpins anymore. 

Not quite sure if she meant Hei-Ran or Kyoshi, she nodded stiffly and absentmindedly reached up to feel her newly short hair. That was when Kyoshi appeared over the hill, and Rangi jumped up to run over and bury herself in her chest. 

She let herself cry and shake in Kyoshi’s arms. “Kyoshi, my mother,” it was hard to breath with her face pressed into her clothes. “We found her in the infirmary like this. I don’t know what happened to her. I abandoned my mother!  _ I left her, and this happened! _ ”

“She’ll be all right,” She responded with gentle confidence. “I swear she’ll be all right. We’ll do whatever it takes to fix her.” Her hand moved up Rangi’s neck and brushed over missing hair. 

Rangi flinched hard. “I should be wearing a sack over my head so you can’t see me like this.”

Kyoshi didn’t respond, but continued to gently stroke her hair. Eventually Kirima, Wong and Lao Ge came over to talk to Kyoshi as well. Rangi didn’t listen to anything any of them said. She’d have to ask what happened with Jianzhu later. 

“... is it over?” Came through in Kirima’s voice. 

Kyoshi hesitated, then just said “He’s dead.”

Rangi melted further. One enemy down would do for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for cutting out all the interesting parts like finding Hei-Ran in the infirmary, finding out about Lek and Rangi's hair and Kyoshi's plan to confront Jianzhu. maybe I'll fill that in later. I could probably write a fic that's just. this whole book rewritten from our favorite little rage ball's perspective. certain scenes would be Very Interesting. 
> 
> Hey side note, should I have not warned for major character death since she didn't actually see him die? I'm new here.


End file.
